Internal Instinct
by Ideasnow53
Summary: Mata Nui x Kiina oneshot. these two were made for each other. funny ending with Teridax, Mata Nui x Kiina lemon.


Mata Nui walked on the sands of Bara Magna, carrying a metallic box. Inside was an unstable source of energy that he needed for that robot buried in the sands. It was days after the Battle of Roxtus and the ending of the Skrall War; everyone was tired of fighting and pulling the gigantic pieces. Now at last, the pieces revealed to the former Great Spirit that the robot here was some prototype crafted by the Great Beings.

Finally, stepping over the sand dune, he saw Kiina, Gresh and Ackar talking in some conversation. Kiina turned her head and saw him standing high on the dunes.

"Mata Nui!" she shouted as she and the others ran.

Mata Nui gave a slim smile and fell to his knees, he was glad to see them all safe.

"Are you alright?" asked Ackar, "It looks like you've been through a war."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, as he got back up, "Now for the hard part "

Few days passed by as Mata Nui tried to teach the Agori and the others about his old life. He tried to convince Raanu who claimed about knowing his creation by the Great Beings.

"My universe was taken by one of my people who grew jealousy of my power," he explained, "He and his kind made sure that I would lose control so that they can steal my power away."

"Makuta, Toa, Matoran, what are these terms?" asked the Agori elder, "They don't seem to match with us as Agori, Glatorian and the rest."

"The robot that makes up this village, it was a test by the Great Beings before they made me. I need to use that robot so I can " began Mata Nui.

"We're done," said Raanu and walked away.

Mata Nui was not surprised at the attitude. Just how would he make the Agori believe and learn everything? Time was short before his enemy arrived in the sands. He could slightly feel what his rival was up to and what he has done for the last several weeks; nothing but pain and shadows rising inside.

Raanu sat down on a rock and pondered the past. He remembered a request by the Great Beings that he and Kyry were to collect a sample of the silvery liquid for experimentation. Days before the catastrophe, he managed to sneak around and saw them working on a colossal robot whose height could reach the stars.

He still couldn't get the connection between the robot and the newly hero.

What was life inside of that robot, he thought, but if that was meant to repair this world then why weren't we chosen to escape?

He knew that a decision must be made soon, like it or not

Mata Nui, Kiina, Gresh, Berix and Ackar sat near the campfire of the new village. Mata Nui stared at the sky for the last hour and a half, wondering if his enemy found him.

"This Makuta " began Ackar.

"He's a dangerous foe," replied Mata Nui, "He was powerful to begin with but now as being a universe, his power could change life in an instant."

"But why does he want your universe?" asked Kiina, "I would have gladly preferred to live there and not in these sands "

"And be tortured by his minions?" snapped Mata Nui, "Listen, the power he carries, now that it answers to him, he could destroy a planet in an instant."

"But you had those abilities too " growled Gresh.

"I supposed, but I was not meant for destruction, only to repair this world," he replied.

"Then kill us all!" said Gresh, "You may think that you're better than us, but "

"That's enough Gresh," snapped Ackar as he fired a warning stream of fire, "Now you're being paranoid at his position."

Kiina had no comment to say, however there was something inside of her that she couldn't explain yet. Although Mata Nui promised her to bring her to his universe, it seems that it wouldn't be as easy to leave because of the new dangers.

The female Glatorian got up and walked away, much by the others' surprise.

Mata Nui later found her looking at the prototype head. She wore a beautiful nightgown that had monochromatic colors of blue. It was already past midnight and the others were asleep.

"Tell me the truth, Mata Nui," she said, "Do you love it here or do you prefer you empire?"

Mata Nui was speechless for a moment; he couldn't really know how to answer it. Was Kiina really testing his responsibility of a ruler?

"I believe that I've learned more out there than I did when I ruled my people," he answered, then with a whisper, "I was often detached from my people when I visited other planets because I had to focus my destiny. I thought I trusted everyone but after being betrayed, I wonder how I will give the respect back to the Matoran and the others."

He sat down next to her and the two stared at the empty shell for a while. Mata Nui closed his eyes and prayed that the Matoran and Toa have survived all of this time. However, the irony behind all of this was that he was suppose to inhabit another robot while his "arch enemy" was to take it over but only for a benevolent purpose.

What a daring, most violent way of taking my body over, he thought.

"We should probably return to the village," said Mata Nui, "It's really late."

Kiina turned her head to him and replied, "I'm not going back."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because we'll be leaving tomorrow so you can use this machine," she answered, "As for me, I want to stay here and wonder how crazy our old rulers were."

"Kiina, you know how vital it is " he began.

"I know," she replied, "You want to restore this world and use it to stop your enemy."

Kiina closed her eyes and moved her face closer to Mata Nui's. Mata Nui realized what was coming but he couldn't react in time. His lips were covered by hers.

A sweet scent of love emerged between the two

Kiina suddenly retaliated and said, "Oh, I'm sorry! I ."

Mata Nui silenced her with his finger at her lips and smiled, "You really are something special."

"What you knew about ?" she asked.

"Yes. During my trips I've observed love and heat well, you know," he answered.

"I see " said Kiina, laughing silently, "You really are "

"Well, I had to observe worlds to make sure that this world would never fight in a war again. That's what " he said.

"The Great Beings want ," she finished as she kissed him again.

Kiina moved in towards Mata Nui, hugging and pinning him down.

"I know that your mission is vital to this world but I'm worried that if worse comes to worst, you might be injured or killed," she said.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes. If we .nah, let's just get into it," she answered.

The two rolled across the sands, kissing through the lips. It was quite warm and touching for the two. However, the cold night was a bit difficult. The two stopped as they tried to keep themselves warm.

"We should find a place to hide," said Kiina as she got up.

"But where?" he asked.

Kiina turned to see the robot's head. Already, an idea was forming in her head. Before Mata Nui could ask, she grabbed his hand and the two went into the robot's tunnel systems, eventually making their way to the head piece.

After several minutes of running, the two found a good place to stay for the rest of the night.

"We should be safe here," said Kiina as she looked around. She rubbed her hand over the glass and realized that the windows were foggy and dusty.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," replied Mata Nui, "The robot is a bit unstable and "

"Just relax," she answered as she slowly unbuttoned her nightgown but stopped as she waited for Mata Nui to get himself ready.

Mata Nui was a bit nervous himself since he never had gone through with the heat, but his body was giving him the sensations of love. He could feel himself wanting her. He moved in towards her, never losing the sight of her bright, jade eyes.

He closed his eyes and moved his lips to hers as they resumed their kiss once more. Mata Nui pinned her down on the floor and kissed. His hands slowly reached for her nightgown, removing it from the female Glatorian.

Now ordinary, the Mask of Life would have cursed both of them for making such a forbidden love. However, since the future was uncertain for this couple, the Ignika glowed, granting the two a bit of a "stimulant" in the heat.

"Great Beings, you are beautiful," said Mata Nui as he looked at the full anatomy of the female Glatorian within his eyes. She gave off a red blush on her face even though she was secretly excited for him.

"Why would you speak about yourself otherwise?" he muttered as he came down to her again, resuming their kiss.

Mata Nui tore off some of his armor until he was fully in his anatomical form as well. He could feel the heat rising between the two but it wasn't the temperature around them, it was their desire for love. His moment of touch has come as he lined himself with her, kissing and touching.

"I love you," said Kiina, "Thank you for helping all of us "

"Me too," he answered, "If I hadn't met any of you, perhaps I wouldn't be able to feel love."

Kiina grunted as the former Great Spirit thrust his love into hers. Mata Nui could feel the heat pouring from his body into hers. The female Glatorian groaned as their sweated bodies drew closer through their love.

The two rolled over as Kiina got on top of him. She felt the heat rising into her as they continued to kiss and touch. Mata Nui moved his kissing down to her neck and even made a few daring licks on her body. He went back up and looked at her eyes again.

We were meant for this, she thought, my one and only traveler from another world

Kiina touched his chest and abs as Mata Nui slowly rose to look at her full body again.

Too beautiful, he thought, I wish you knew me since the beginning of this world.

He went back down on her as he lined himself back up again, thrusting his love. Kiina felt the heat rising rapidly again, only this time, there was no turning back.

"My goodness," she whispered, "You're really deep now."

The two groaned as their moment has come, a bursting sensation of heat and cooling intertwined as one. It felt like as if the night would last forever but the two were eventually feeling sleepy Mata Nui finally rolled to the side as Kiina got on top of him. She was already tired and was rather surprised that this all went too fast for her.

"I wanted you to stay," she said, "You're very special to me since you're not from this world."

"I will never forget you," he replied, "Because you taught me something that I would fail to learn by myself."

Kiina was feeling a bit sleepy, she closed her eyes and stayed on top of him. She was not ready to let him go, so Mata Nui slowly closed his.

She opened her eyes again just as Mata Nui was beginning to sleep. She smiled to herself as she watched him sleep. It was quite a cute sight to see him after a long round of heat.

Sleep well, she thought, I'll be here for you in the morning. Afterwards, we'll make our last kiss as you prepare to fulfill your destiny.

Kiina closed her eyes again and this time, she was falling asleep too. The night of love has ended, but the two would never forget their adventures here on Bara Magna. As of tomorrow, who knows what could await them, a new world for everyone when the day ends or an endless reign of shadows that started within a single universe. Both of them prayed that a great future awaits them and the others

On the ocean moon of Aqua Magna, Teridax stood on the endless sea. His sensors told him that Mata Nui was on Bara Magna, wondering about his absolute rule.

At last, he soared into space, heading for the gigantic desert planet. However, as he got closer, he felt something weird according to his sensors. It was rather a bit disturbing okay, really disturbing.

Oh my brother he thought, you decided to go for it, didn't you?

As his sensors detected Mata Nui's status, Teridax was actually freaking out. His nose was in fact about to bleed if he didn't go back. He knew that Mata Nui would find a way to survive, but having a bit of heat with someone was rather just disgusting for him.

Okay, back to the drawing board, but don't expect your grace period to last, thought the Makuta as he turned back to the ocean moon, waiting for the right time to attack the former Great Spirit.


End file.
